Uncovered
by MarauderLover.x.o.x
Summary: There's someone new at Hogwarts- Yankia Zyner. She's in the same year as the Marauders, and she's a fan of their work from afar. As if she'd be anywhere else. Yankia is a very shy girl, with little friends, but she has big heart and an outgoing personality deep inside. Watch Yankia as she finds her true self and becomes the person she was meant to be. Read, review, and follow!
1. Prologue

**A/N: YAY, NEW STORY! DUNNO HOW THIS WILL TURN OUT YET... And, just saying, some of the facts might be inaccurate, because it's set in 1970, but it'll have modern parts. **

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING'S**

**~EMMY**

I'm on my bed, staring excitedly at my ceiling. I know that sounds weird, I mean, staring excitedly at a ceiling? But whatever. Today, my Hogwarts letter came! I can't believe it, I've been waiting _so long_ for this. I'm a half-blood. My mum is a witch, and my dad a Muggle. I have an older brother called Jack, a typical boy name. Me? A name like Yankia. Out of all the names out there. Which is just one reason why my parents are mad.

Anyways, I'm really excited to go to Hogwarts. My mum was in Ravenclaw, and so is my bro, so I suppose my fam will be a bit disappointed if I'm in a different house. But I would prefer to be in Gryffindor, if anyone asked me. But no one does.

In the family, I'm the shy one. In my head, I think a lot of random thoughts, but outside, socially, I'm really unpopular. Barely anyone notices me, but I hope to change that at my new school, Hogwarts!

I lose myself in a daydream about Hogwarts until dinner, when my mum calls me down. "All right, mum! Be down in a second!" I bounce off my jiggly bed (the mattress is really old) then take a peek in my mirror.

I sigh. Boring short dark brown hair, short height, skinny. An average English girl, except my eyes. My dad always says I'm like a cat's eye gem. At first glance, I'm plain and all, but when you look again, and my face is lowered to the ground (which isn't very often, I should know) you can't stop looking. They're blue, but not just any shade. They're really dark, navy-ish but with a tint of green.

I'm always annoyed how my eyes just stand out. People stare, and I just feel self-conscious. For example, when I was born, even my mum was amazed! She tells me she stared like an idiot for an hour at least. I was like *inch, inch* away from her. Well, I don't know exactly what I did when I was born, since-well, I was just born- but I just KNOW I didn't like it. It's very awkward, let me tell you. I suppose I'm on the pretty side, but not strikingly beautiful.

I bound down the stairs, still feeling happy and skip into the dining room. "Hello, lads!" I say brightly to my father and brother. "Hey mum!" I say to my mum.

I sit down next to Jack and wait for my mum to sit down. When she does, we start eating and my mum goes, "Well, Yankia-"

"MUUUUUMMMM. Don't call me that! I hate that name!" I protest. My friends all call me Kia. _Much _better than... Yan... ARGH I can't even say it! It's much better than... _that name._ Yes, that'll do.

My mum's eyes twinkle in amusement. "Fine. Yankee." She, my father, and my brother burst out laughing. My dad is originally from America, but he came to England on a business trip, met my mum, and they fell in love, yada yada yada. Typical romantic meeting. I roll my eyes, and think, my family is INSANE!

My family calms down and occasionally snorts. I count to ten in my head, then exhale. "What were you saying, mum?" I ask calmly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wanted to ask you when you wanted to go to Diagon Alley to buy your things for school!"

I brighten immediately. I'm sooo excited to start getting ready for magic. It sounds amazing! "Let's go tomorrow!" I say eagerly.

My mum shrugs, and says, "If you say so."

I finish my dinner, then go to our den. There's a TV in there, so I flip through channels until I find U.K's X Factor. Sure, I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm a witch, but for now, I'm still half-Muggle. Why not enjoy it when I can?

Some random boy called, uh, Andy goes on and sings Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. I sing along, as this song is pretty popular in London.

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old'_

I get bored after awhile, so I head up to my room, still humming. As I lie down in my plushy, soft, comfortable, fluffy bed and stretch. I gaze at the moon through the window, and smile contentedly. Kia Zyner, it's time to face the music.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heh, new chapter! I'm getting a blood draw next week. :( Hopefully I'll survive. I'll probably not update both stories until a day after it, but maybe a chapter of Uncovered before... You'll see!**

**Disclaimer: Yawn. It's J.K. Rowling's. The only that's mine is Yankia. And Jake. **

**~Emmy**

It's finally September 1st! I'm heading to Hogwarts today, I'm so excited. We went to Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago and bought a TON of stuff for my first year. I'm in my mum's car, and we've arrived at King's Cross Station! I jump out of the van, and run to a cart and wheel it back to the van's trunk. My dad lifts my brother and I's trunk onto the cart, and I hug my dad and mum. I'll miss them so much! Eh... how sappy. "Bye mum! Bye dad! See you at Christmas!" I yell to them as I walk away with Jake.

When we come to a stop in front a brick wall, I feel really confused. "Jake? Why are we stopping here?"

Jake shushes me and tells me to run through the brick wall when he says go. What the heck? If I do that, I'll fall, have a concussion, and probably break my nose. And I'll never trust my brother again. Not that I do now, so...

I'm lost in my thoughts when Jake whispers, "Go!"

I look around confusedly and say, "Go where?"

"In the wall, stupid!" he urges.

At first I feel tempted to make a snappy comeback, like, "I'm not stupid, you are!" (I know, so good... Getting really good at this!) when I realize I have to trust him just this once. After all, who else do I know who knows what to do?

I feel idiotic as I sprint towards the brick wall, getting ready to die. As I near the brick wall, I hear Jake yell, "Wait!"

I slowed but I still ran into the brick wall. I feel pain, so much pain in my head. I bounce off the wall and land on the ground, feeling dizzy. Jake's face appears over me. My mind clears as I stare at my brother.

"Gosh, Jake! You told me to run at a brick wall! Are you insane?" I scream at him, and punch him in the gut.

"Sorry, sorry, Kia! I just made a mistake. It's the next brick wall."

I feel crazy as I understand his sentence. He told me to run into a brick wall, and instead of taking me to the train, he tells me to run into another brick wall?

"What the..."

I watch Jake stand up, and help me up. He pushes the train-wait, what? He's not pushing a train, he's pushing a cart! My concussion probably made a serious dent in my brain- past the brick wall I bonked into (I glare at the wall, certain it was out to get me) and leads me to a different place and tells me to run through the next wall.

I breathe in and out. This day has been so confusing and insane! I pray that this is a dream, and I can start the day over. I open my eyes and see Jake telling me he's about to run through the brick wall. I watch him and gasp loudly when he disappears into nothing.

I feel so amazed and stumble after Jake. I enter the brick wall, and it feels really cold, like jelly. I emerge on the other side and I'm on a train platform. I turn around and see the brick wall. I reach forward and find that it's solid. I can't help but giggle. This is so exciting and fun!

I turn back around and see a large, gleaming, scarlet train. It's really long, and the platform is crowded with students and parents. I find Jake standing near me and head over to him. "Jake, where do I sit? And what are we supposed to do with our trunks?" I ask.

He tells me to find a compartment that isn't where he and his 4th year buddies are sitting, and says they'll find me and give me my trunk. Then he turns around and ignores me.

I stare at Jake's back for a few moments, then turn around and raise my head, and sniff. I walk to the closest door, and climb onto the train. I walk down the corridor, peering in all the compartments for somewhere to sit. Finally, I find a compartment near the end of the train with two girls in it. They look like first years, and look pretty nice, so I decide to sit with them.

I knock on the door, slide it open, and say, "Hi. Can I sit here? The other compartments are full."

The girls nod and I enter the compartment, thinking they might be my friends for the coming years. "My name is Yankia Zyner. But you can call me Kia," I say, trying not to wince when I say your name.

One of the girls say, "Yankia? Wow. My name is Mary McDonald."

The other girl says, "I'm Marlene McKinnon. I'm a pure-blood."

I don't know exactly what to say, so I mumble, "I'm half-blood."

Mary says, "Well, I'm a Muggle-born! I was so excited to find out I'm a witch in the summer, because I never knew this Hogwarts existed! I mean..."

She starts rambling, and I nod occasionally, taking the time to observe the girls. Mary has really glossy and long blonde hair that reaches her waist, and she has light blue eyes and a pointy chin. She's wearing Muggle clothes, and she looks a little like those popular girls, but she seems really friendly. I decide I like Mary immediately.

Marlene, on the other hand, gives off a kind of hostile aura. I dunno why I feel this way, but my mum always says I'm good at knowing what people's feelings are. I think she'll be pretty cool when I get to know her, though. She has mid-length black hair and blunt bangs, with hazel eyes. She's already in her robes.

Just then, two people enter our compartment. It's a girl and a boy, and it seems like they've been fighting. "I'm telling you, Sev, Tuney's mad because of you!" the girl says.

Well then. I'm not really sure what to do, and nor do Marlene or Mary, it seems. We talk quietly and get to know each other when abruptly, the boy leaves and slams the door.

I look at the redhead next to Marlene, and her eyes look a bit puffy. "Um, are you okay?" I ask the girl.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that. My friend got a little mad at me. Anyways, I'm Lily Evans! I'm a Muggle-born," Lily blurts out. Her hair is a deep auburn, kind of like a strawberry except more with a metal color. Her eyes are emerald green, and she's very pretty.

I say, "My name is Kia Zyner. I'm a half-blood!"

Mary and Marlene introduce themselves, and we chat. I can already tell that these three girls will be my friends. As I guessed, Marlene grew friendlier as the train ride passed. I'm such a genius! I'm so glad I have a couple friends at Hogwarts. Maybe these years won't be as lonely as I thought.

Then a voice crackled on speaker. "Attention please! We will be arriving at Hogwarts very soon, please get in your robes."

I freeze. Robes? Uh-oh. Jake still has my trunk! Eeek. "Hey, guys, I got to go, meet you later!" I scream, then run out of the compartment. Where is Jake. Stupid mean older brother.

I bump into something and look up. It's a boy. Big surprise. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to -," I stutter, then shut up and made to run past the boy and find Jake.

The boy grabs my wrist and says, "It's fine. I'm Sirius Black. I'll see you around!"

He winks at me. I give him a look, then gag-in my head, of course. I move past Sirius and begin running again. "Jake! Jake!" I scream.

Suddenly, he appears in my path, looking annoyed. "What, Yanks?" he asks.

I grit my teeth in anger. Yanks. Okay, this has officially gotten old. "Where's my trunk?" I ask him. He says, "Chill, Kee-Kee. I've got it here. Aren't you supposed to be in your robes?"

I roll my eyes. For a Ravenclaw, he sure is dumb. "My robes are _inside _my trunk, you idiot!" I push past him and go into the compartment. I spot my trunk on a pile of trunks and roll my eyes. "Why is my trunk on a trunk pile?"

Jake flaps his hand unconcernedly and says, "Storage. Don't be such a grandma, Kia!" I slam the door shut and pull down the blinds and change into my robes. Then I leave the compartment and stomp back to my own compartment, seething.

I know I'm not acting very shy right now, but that's because of Jake. He is so annoying! I plop onto the seat and fume. The girls gaze at me, but look away soon enough when the train comes to a stop.

I feel much better now, and fight my way through the crowds of students and out of the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" a voice calls.

I turn towards the sound of the voice, and gape. In front of me stands a huge man, he's so tall I bet I can't reach his waist! I obediently walk to him and wait for further instructions. Mary and Marlene join me, but I notice Lily with the boy she was with on the train. I look back at the man, and he says, "'Lo there, I'm Hagrid, Keeper of the Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts. Now follow me down this path, we're gonna be going on boats!"

I tremble. Boats? Those are my worst fear. See, when I was little, around 4 or 5, my family went kayaking. It was me and my mum, and Jake and my dad. Neither me or my mum really knew how to kayak, so we just used the paddles to push ourselves into the middle of the lake and drift there aimlessly.

Then my dad and Jake came and tossed us a camera. My mum is clumsy, (like me), and she tried to catch the camera but missed. It landed in my lap, but when my mum moved so violently, the kayak tipped over and we fell into the lake.

We didn't have those life vests or something that help you float, and we couldn't swim. So, we just stayed in the water, struggling to keep above the water. Eventually we got help, and I've never gone kayaking, canoeing, or even gone in water since.

I shudder violently, and tip-toe after Hagrid down the rocky path. We emerge on a small shore, and there's a huge lake in front of us. I stare and start to freak out. Suddenly, my vision turned to black, and my last thought is-Make sure Jake falls in a lake. That rhymed! Heh heh.


End file.
